superstarbtsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leveling Up
In SuperStar BTS, leveling up is an indicator of the experience and status of a player in the game. It is displayed in both the upper left hand corner of the screen alongside your chosen profile picture as well as on your profile card, which other players in your Weekly League can view. A player levels up by collecting Experience (EXP) through various tasks to complete a Star Level Upgrade in order to advance to the next tier of levels. There is also a Star Level, which varies based on the level interval of a player. Clearing Songs Each song a player successfully clear with one or more stars grants 3 to 9 EXP, depending on the difficulty. Easy Mode grants 3 EXP. Normal Mode grants 6 EXP. Hard Mode grants 9 EXP. Missions To level up, the player must earn EXP. EXP can be obtained by completing tasks known as Missions, which award both EXP and other rewards such as Headphones (HP) or Rhythm Points (RP). There are 6 default missions but 8 total, including 2 which are obtainable by watching an ad or purchasing with diamonds. These are the maximum rewards Missions offer. EXP rewards may vary based on Star Level. Through missions alone, a player is able to receive from 3920 EXP to 6020 EXP. Watching an ad to unlock the seventh mission is strongly advised. Diamonds are more rare to obtain; therefore, purchasing to unlock the eighth mission each day is not recommended. Star Level Based on a player's level, they will have a specific Star Level, which varies based on the Star Level they have achieved. Note that this is different than a level. When a player maxes out the level of any interval of nine (9, 19, 29, 39, etc.), they will enter what is known as the Star Level Upgrade, which requires them to complete a series of three special missions that allows them to proceed to the next ten levels before they are able to upgrade their star level again. An upgrade may be instantly cleared with a price of 50 - 500 diamonds. Each Star Level contains a specific set of three of any of these missions: # Normal/Hard Mode Clear __ Songs with _ star or more # Obtain __ BTS Member Beatmaps # Try Card Power Up __ times # Cumulative Clear Song Score of ________ # Upgrade to _ Card # Obtain __ Cards # Obtain ___ S PERFECT Notes As a player progresses through the Star Levels, the amount needed to clear each mission will increase. * Bronze Wing Star: Lv. 10 - 19TeaTime_01 | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2RbT4Dk ** Normal Mode More Than 1 Star Clear 5 Times ** Obtain BTS Member Beatmaps 50 times ** Try Card Power Up 10 times ** Reward: Emerald Card Pack (1) * Silver Wing: Lv. 20 - 29TeaTime_01 | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2FdSKNV ** Normal Mode More Than 2 Star Clear 5 Times ** Obtain 100 S PERFECT Notes ** Card Level Up 10 Times ** Reward: Premium Card Pack (1) * Silver Wing Star: Lv. 30 - 39dreamxing | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2RFCNG8 ** Normal Mode 3 Star Clear 5 Times ** Obtain Cumulative Clear Song Score: 15,000,000 ** Upgrade to A Card ** Reward: Signed Card Pack (1) * Gold Wing: Lv. 40 - 49TeaTime_01 | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2AAj1Cd ** Hard Mode More Than 1 Star Clear 5 Times ** Obtain 100 BTS Member Beatmap Notes ** Obtain 30 Cards ** Reward: Signed Card Pack (1) * Gold Wing Star: Lv. 50 - 59TeaTime_01 | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2CTqbTC ** Hard Mode More Than 2 Star Clear 5 Times ** Obtain 5000 S PERFECT Notes ** Upgrade to S Card ** Reward: Prism Card Pack (1) * Platinum Wing: Lv. 60 - 69SadisticEin | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2FdHEso ** Normal Mode 3 Star Clear 20 Times ** Hard Mode 3 Star Clear 10 Times ** Try Card Power Up 100 Times ** Reward: R Prism Card Pack (1) * Platinum Wing Star: Lv. 70 - 79 ** ??? ** ??? ** ??? * ??: Lv. 80 (Current Max Level)''CreativiTimothy | Reddit: https://bit.ly/2C5ZM3C ** Obtain S PERFECT Note 7500 Times ** Hard Mode 3 Star Clear 15 Times ** Clear Score 3,500,000 10 Times ** ''Reward: R Prism Card Pack (1) * Some of these may be outdated due to continuous updates adding new levels. * Special EXP Events There are oftentimes 2x Events occurring in SuperStar BTS at special occasions such as Halloween. These include twice the amount of EXP earned on both songs and missions, as well as discounts on headphone costs for Hard and Normal Modes and a 2x likelihood to obtain Perfect or Super Perfect when powering up/fusing cards. Some events in the past included: * Christmas Play: Dec 22 - 25, 2018 (KST) * Play All Night (Halloween + House of Horror): Oct 9 - Nov 4, 2018 References